It's all lies
by XxNightfirexX
Summary: We said that we did not see him, but in all honesty, we did. He is out there, and he is waiting. Haunted Rewrite.


Summary: We all told Robin we did not see him….but truth be told, we did.

Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like I own Teen Titans?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Starfire's POV**

_Flashback_

"_Robin…you are…hurting me….."_

_End Flashback_

I remember it like it was yesterday. It was the day that Robin was sure that he had seen Slade, the day that we all told him we did not see him. The day we assured him he was not real. The image of Slade was slowly haunting him, and now I feel as if it is haunting me. What a great burden it is to know you have lied to your leader, and best friend, and to know that you saw him, too. To know that you saw Slade, you know he was there, yet you lie and say you did not see him.

I know we're supposed to be heroes. And if Robin ever finds out, Raven said the team will be over. We were trying our best to be heroes, but our leader always came before the city, so we lied and told him he was not there at all. But he was. He was there. And I feel so guilty.

Robin was overly obsessed at the time, and it was scaring me. I felt as if he was trying to avoid us. He didn't get enough sleep, and for that would fail in battles. None of us would point it out, but we all knew that if he stayed like this for much longer, he could die. And I wasn't about to let that happen.

So when Slade appeared, we all knew what to do. We played stupid. We told him he was imagining things. That he should just go back to bed and pretend that Slade never existed. But he wouldn't listen. I think even after we told him he was okay, he was still suspicious. He may even doubt we were telling the truth now! If he does, X'hal help us all. I feel terrible lying to him, but it can't be helped, now. He knows Slade is alive, and there is nothing we can do about it.

The other day, I was at the mall of shopping when a little seven year old girl walked up to me and asked if I was Starfire. I said yes, and she asked for my autograph. I was about to give it to her, when her mom came over and yelled at me to leave her daughter alone. She looked pretty angry, so I backed away. I hid in a clothes rack to see if I could eavesdrop, and what I heard was…..astounding.

She told her daughter to stay away from me. But not because I was an alien or had superpowers, but because I was in love with Robin. First of all, how did she know that? And second of all, what was so bad with that? I listened in a little closer, to try to hear the answer. And I did. She said that Robin was so paranoid and obsessive, that I would probably turn into an emotionless rock, too. I would also be spying on everybody. Of course I picked right then to slip and fall through the rack of clothes. I smiled and laughed nervously before running out of the door.

I do not want to turn onto that. I do not want to become emotionless. No, I will prove that woman wrong. I will NOT become emotionless! I will NOT become paranoid and obsessive. And the only secret I'll ever keep from robin is one that could hurt him. And surely this would not hurt him too much, right?

AT THE TOWER

I called for Robin, and finally found him in the Opps Center. He was with everyone else, and they were all smiling and laughing. The rain began to pour down, and I asked him if he would accompany me to my room. His face turned slightly red, but he followed.

When we got to my room, I told him what had happened. That there really was no magic dust, that we all wanted to make sure he lived. Make sure he was okay. His face turned red again, but this time it wasn't from embarrassment. He started yelling at me, asking me how I could be so ignorant. Tears started pouring down my face, and he stormed off to yell at everyone else.

If you look closely enough, you can see a red, purple, and green blur in the rain, flying to Tamaran, never to return again.

"_Robin…you are…hurting me….."_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

So, how did you like it? A little sad, I know, but everything else I write is happy, so I thought I could give sad a try.

I know you want to click the button…..come on….do it…….


End file.
